


When I Drive

by ChestnutWheelBarrow



Series: This World Will Remember Us [2]
Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor, Bonnie & Clyde - Wildhorn/Black/Menchell
Genre: Davy’s middle name is Brandon because I said so, Donny’s only in the second chapter, Gen, Guns, I dunno what else to tag, Jimmy wears the pants in his relationship, M/M, More dialogue than actual story, Multi, Nick and Davy simp over cars, Nick needs to take a chill pill, No Beta read we die like men, Oops, and he hits Nick, bang bang you’re dead, but Nick was also being a dick so he deserved it, but no one actually dies, hes a bit of a dick, i think that’s all I have to say, i wrote more, jk don’t hit people, nick has a gun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChestnutWheelBarrow/pseuds/ChestnutWheelBarrow
Summary: Jimmy’s done with everyone’s bullshit, Davy’s whipped, Nick’s angry and Wayne’s regretting all his life decisions
Relationships: Davy Zlatic & Nick Radel, Donny Novitski/Julia Trojan, Jimmy Campbell/Davy Zlatic, Nick Radel/Wayne Wright
Series: This World Will Remember Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132310
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

  
  


Davy woke surprisingly early. After sleeping on a cold, stone slab for the past God-knows-how long, waking up in a nice, warm bed with a welcome comfort. He stretched and yawned, turning over to where Jimmy lay sound asleep, or so he thought until the blonde started stirring. 

"Good morning." Jimmy's voice was rough and dry, he was still half asleep and squinting in the light streaming in through the window.

"Good morning," Davy grumbled, placing a kiss to Jimmy's forehead. "You know, I think most folks'd be shocked to learn just how un-Christian you are in bed, Mr Campbell." 

"I think most folks would be more shocked to learn _who_ I'm in bed with."  
  
Davy barked out a laugh. "I'm gonna miss that over the next eight months." 

"The time you're away is going to fly by, you'll see. Everything will be fine."

"I love you, Jimmy." Davy smiled.

"I love you too." Jimmy leaned up to kiss Davy and they started like that for a few moments, enjoying each other's company.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash. Davy startled as he was the bedroom window had been smashed in, a bottle laying on the ground, surrounded by glass.

"What in God's name--"  
  
"It's Nick!" Davy jumped out of bed and tiptoed around the glass to reach the window, he saw Nick hidden in a bush and gave the all clear. Davy saw his friend smile before rushing to the front door. 

"David Brandon Zlatic, you're using our home as a criminal rendezvous point!" Jimmy exclaimed. 

"Aww, come on Jimmy, it's just Nick." Davy argued. 

"Which makes this a criminal rendezvous point! I want him outta here as fast as possible, you hear?"  
  
"But he's practically family! He's my brother!"  
  
"That man puts the Hell in hello," Jimmy sighed. "You're like children with your flyin' bottles and secret knocks."

Davy ignored the comment and rushed to find whatever shred of clothing would make him more presentable to greet his friend. Throwing on whatever shirt and trousers he could find, Davy ran downstairs. There are three slow knocks when he reaches the front door, they're followed by three quick knocks. He opens the door and is pleased when he sees Nick, recognizable even with his hat pulled down low over his face.

"Hey." Nick says, looking over his shoulder one last time before stepping inside.

"Are you okay?" Davy asked as he enveloped Nick in a tight hug. 

"I'm fine." Nick shrugged off his jacket and threw it on the armchair close by.

"You look like shit."  
  
"Slept in the woods. You seen the papers today?"

Davy shook his head. "Nope. Should I have?"  
  
Nick pulled out a folded up newspaper from his pocket and handed it to Davy, pointing at the front page.

" _Radel and Zlatic on Borrowed Time,_ " he read aloud. "What the hell does that mean?"  
  


"It means we're on the front page headline! Right along with Al Capone!" Nick exclaimed, buzzing with excitement like a child on Christmas Day. "Remember when we saw Capone ridin' through town, middle of the afternoon, in a--"  
  
"--white Model T Roadster!" They both yelled.

"That's gonna be us, Davy. Drivin' the open road in a Model T, or you ever see a picture of one of those MGs over in Europe? They got a four speed gear box with a top speed of sixty five miles per hour!"  
  
"Yeah it is! Hey, remember when we stole the keys to your dad's truck and hit 55 miles going down the street?"  
  
"Oh yeah! I got a lot more than the belt for that one," Nick laughed. "It was well worth it though, nothin' better than to drive through town and watch the old folk jump as you go by."  
  
"I bet there ain't a car that you can't drive, I'd probably bet my life on that."

"You're damn right there ain’t!" 

A whistle is suddenly heard from outside on the street. Nick;s head whips around to the window. "He's here!"

Davy frowns. "Who's here?"  
  
Nick doesn't give an answer and instead rushes out the door, a spring in his step. 

At the same time, Jimmy emerged from the bedroom, dressed in a clean shirt and trousers, hair neatly combed and face washed. "Is he gone?" He asked.

"I think he's comin' back."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Davy shrugged. "Think he went outside to get a fella."  
  
"A fella?" 

"That's what he said…"  
  
Jimmy huffed. "When on earth did Nick have time to meet some libertine?"  
  
"Excuse me?" 

The two turn to the door where Nick and a tall, blonde man stand. "Wayne, this here is Davy." Nick said. 

"Pleased to meet you." Wayne smiled.

Nick turns to Davy. "And this is Wayne Wright."

Davy stuck his hand out for Wayne the shake. "Nice meetin' ya." 

The other man stares at it wearily for a moment, opting to play with his suspenders with his head down. Nick places a shy hand on Wayne's arm and the blonde looks up, they share a look, that Davy can only describe as enamoured, and a kiss. Davy hears Jimmy cough behind him but it doesn't seem to break the aura the couple seem to have surrounded themselves with. Jimmy coughs again, this time louder, and both of the boys' heads snap forward. Nick clears his own throat. "And that there is Jimmy."  
  
"Pleasure." Jimmy mumbled, busying himself with making a pot of coffee. 

"All mine."

"So," Nick broke the awkward tension that had fallen over the room. "How ya feelin', Dave? You feelin' strong?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Nick grinned. "I got some ideas."  
  
"What kinda ideas?" Davy pretended he didn't hear Jimmy's warning _'David'_ and waited for Nick to continue.

"Ideas that are gonna get you out of this dump. No offense, Jim."  
  
"David."

"I figured first we hit up a place with a payroll— gas station, clothing store—"  
  
"David!" Jimmy shouted. 

"What is your problem, man?" Nick asked, irritation embedded in his tone.

"Tell him." Jimmy crosses his arm and gives Davy a pointed look. 

"Tell me what?" Nick frowns.

Davy can feel a tightness in his throat as he looks between the two people he cares for most in the world. "I uh… kinda got a plan too."  
  
Nick raises an eyebrow. "Well, let's hear it."

"I uh… I'm," Davy can feel his palms getting sweaty. "I need a drink."  
  
Jimmy puts a hand on Davy's shoulder. "No. You tell Nick what you promised me right now."  
  
"I'm waitin', Dave."  
  
Davy gulped. "I'm goin' back to… to pri… son."  
  
Nick's face is blank for a moment as the words set in. "You're goin' back to where?"  
  
"I'm goin' back to pri...son."  
  
"I swear it sounds like you're sayin'—"  
  
"Davy's gonna go back and finish his sentence," Jimmy cuts in. "And if you had any sense you'd do the same."

"What the hell is he talkin' about?!" Nick threw his hands up in anguish.

"Jimmy decided—" Jimmy slaps his arm. "— And me— you know, the both of us— that the best thing is for me to go back— finish out my sentence."  
  
Nick hid his head in his hands. "I feel like I'm losin' my mind here."  
  
Davy sighed. "Me and Jimmy, we wanna start fresh."

"No runnin', no hidin', no bottles flyin' in through windows." Jimmy added.

Wayne took a step forward, hand hovering over Nick's shoulder. "Maybe you should go back too! How long would it be—"  
  
Nick pushed him away. "Goin' back ain't what I do!"

"It's the only way to wipe the slate clean."  
  
"You can wipe all you want, Jimmy. Ain't never gonna be clean. It don't make no difference what we do— they been arrestin' us since we was kids."  
  


"You've been stealing since you were kids."  
  
"Even when we didn't!"  
  


Davy had to nod in agreement. "That is true."  
  
"They'd always haul us in for no damn reason!" Nick yelled. "And like when I worked over at Mason's—"  
  
"For a _week._ " Jimmy said.

"—they come by and pat me down. Right in front of customers! Now, how's a man supposed to keep a job? Don't make no difference what we do, the law are gonna keep comin' after us." Nick sunk down into the nearby with his head back in his hands. You could see he was breathing heavily. 

Jimmy walked over to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder "Not if you seek forgiveness." 

Nick shrugged his hand off and stood up. "The sheriff don't give a rat's ass 'bout no forgiveness."  
  


"Forgiveness from the Lord, Nick. That is the only thing that will truly set you free."  
  
"Oh don't give me any of that religion bullshit, Jimmy! I ain't never gonna be set free, freedom's somthin' I gotta steal." Nick said. He turned to Davy. "What's it gonna be, Davy?"  
  


Davy looked between Nick and Jimmy. "I'm goin' back to, Nick, I want a fresh start."  
  
Nick's face instantly turned to one of anger and hurt. Davy had to look away. The hurt was soon replaced by rage as Nick punched the arm of the chair. "So what are you gonna get when you get out, huh?! You're gonna come back here?! And work doin' what?! Pickin' up scrap metal for three cents a load?! Or maybe at the gas station! Prayin' somebody rich enough to still own a car stops in!"

"Hey now! Calm down, I'll figure somethin' out! Cash in some favours." 

Nick sighed. "There ain't gonna be no favours because everyone else is as screwed as we are! People got no money! That ain't gonna be me though, I'm gonna take control of my life. I'm gonna live the way I want! Out on the open road! So you have yourself a nice time locked up in that cage!" Nick spun on his heels and grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair. He looked like he was about to say something else for a moment, only to shake his head. 

"Let's go, sugar." He reached for Wayne's hand and pulled him along, but the blonde pulled back.

"Maybe he has the right idea. Maybe going back—"

"He can do what he wants. Nick Radel ain't never gonna set foot inside a prison again." Nick pulled on Wayne's hand again.

"So maybe we get someplace else! We want to get out of Dallas anyway, you could find a job and work."

Nick glared at Wayne, dropping his hand and stormed out, leaving the door open. Wayne sighed and ran a hand down his face. He turned to Jimmy and Davy.  
  


"My advice to you is to stay far away from that man." Jimmy said, his tone far more gentle and understanding then before. 

Wayne said nothing and left.

Davy looked at his lover. 

"Don't you look at me like that, mister. You know I'm right. If he wants to descend to the depths of Hell he doesn't have to drag anyone else down there with him. Not you, not me, not that poor misguided trash he picked up last night."  
  


Davy frowned. "I thought you said it was wrong to judge."  
  
"That was not judgement. It was an observation."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck that was a lot of talking


	2. I don’t have a proper title for this because I fucked up with the chapters sorry bout that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops Nicky got sent back to jail

  
  


Nick was mad. Like,  _ really mad.  _ And what better way to take out your frustrations on the world by going on a crime spree?

The first hit was a lone man about to get in his car. Nick held up his gun, delighting in the terrified look on the man's face.

"Put the keys on the seat and step away from the car." Nick waved the gun around a bit for extra effect. 

The man hesitated.    
  
"I don't want to have to use this gun, mister, but I'll tell ya this right now, I will blow your…" Nick trailed off, fixated on the car. "Are those seats leather?"   
  
The man nodded.

"Dang! That is a beautiful car. You are one lucky fella. I mean, well you know, until now." Nick laughed. 

  
  


The next stop was a clothes shop.

"Well, would you look at those pants. Oh! And that jacket! Wayne is gonna love that jacket," Nick pulled out his gun. "Put it in the bag."    
  


The clerk nodded hastily, doing as he'd asked.

"Oh! You got a gift card?"

The clerk nodded.

"Great, now can you write,  _ 'To Wayne, I can't wait to rip this offa ya!' _ " 

  
  


After that there were gas stations and department stores, it was an honest surprise Nick hadn't been caught.

That was until the last gas station. Nick strolled out with a smile on his face and a sack of cash in his hand. During all the fuss and excitement, Nick had failed to notice the group of policemen creeping up on him.

"Put your hands up in the air."   
  
Nick stilled. He debated fighting, but getting shot didn't seem like something to cross off the list today. Nick raised his hands.

"Finger off the trigger, son. Now, place the gun on the ground."   
  
Nick did as told (for once) and gently placed the gun and bag on ground, kicking the weapon over to the sheriff. 

"Good lad. Now cuff 'im." 

Nick feels hands securing his arms behind his back. He glanced at the officer and groaned when he saw who it was.

"Pleasure to see you too, Radel." Officer Donald Novitski said, hauling Nick to the waiting police car. 

"Oh, don't get me wrong, Donny, I am just  _ so glad  _ to see you. How's Julia? She still pregnant? Been meaning to stop by and give my congratulations, but you know, I've been busy." Nick grinned.

Donny rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know all about what you're been up to, Radel. Scaring folks all over town. Not to worry though, you'll soon be back where you belong." 

"Naw, bet you'll look after me good, won't you, Novitski?"    
  
"Sure thing."   
  
The ride to the county jail was long and tedious. The handcuffs dug uncomfortably into Nick's wrists and the officer driving would  _ not shut the fuck up.  _ Nick almost sighed a breath of relief when the car pulled to a stop and the door opened. "Out ya come, son." The Sheriff said. 

Nick grinned at Donny when he stepped forward to escort him to his cell. "Home sweet home, Radel. Betcha glad to be back."

"Oh, you bet I am. Missed your ugly mug, Don." Nick spat on Donny's shoes, earning him a painful hit to the jaw.   
  
"I'd watch yourself, Nick. We've been given the discretion to handle you as we see fit after you're lil' sharade." 

Nick smiled through the pain, watching as Donny closed the cell door and locked it. "I'll keep that in mind, thanks for the heads up, pal." 

_ So much for never stepping a foot inside prison again…  _

**Author's Note:**

> Holy fuck that’s a lot of talking


End file.
